Quand l'incompréhension dépasse la raison
by PerfectLuxe
Summary: OS. La guerre est peut-être terminée mais ses conséquences sont encore nombreuses. Alors quand Drago trouve Harry en pleine nuit dans une salle vide, les sentiments se mélangent et s’emmêlent dans des cœurs qui ne savent plus vraiment vivre. Slash HP/DM.


**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** K+

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** OS

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc de l'homosexualité même si ça reste plutôt soft ici.

**Résumé :** La guerre est peut-être terminée mais ces conséquences sont encore nombreuses : le nombre de morts augmente et les survivants traumatisés par leurs souvenirs s'accrochent au passé d'avant guerre. Alors quand Drago trouve Harry en pleine nuit dans une salle vide, les sentiments se mélangent et s'emmêlent dans des cœurs qui ne savent plus vraiment vivre.

**Note :** Ceci est au départ un simple one-shot mais peut devenir une fiction si vous le souhaitez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ressemblant à un ange éclairé par les reflets blancs de la pleine lune de cette nuit claire, il était d'une beauté énigmatique.

Mais son si beau visage reflétait ce que toute personne sur terre ne souhaite jamais ressentir : la tristesse à l'état pure, celle qui nous prend violemment sans prévenir en renversant tout sur son passage et bouleversant notre être, celle qui ne nous lâche plus et qui nous fait toucher le fond sans nous laisser le moindre espoir de remonter un jour à la surface, et les larmes coulant silencieusement mais abondamment de ses yeux prouvaient que ce masque restant de marbre qu'il affichait malgré les minutes qui passaient n'était qu'une pâle façade cachant ses véritables sentiments.

Ces gouttes d'eau salée traçaient lentement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée qu'il tentait de retenir de petites rivières humides le long de ses joues dorées.

Elles exprimaient toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait face à des événements sur lesquels il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle et dont il ne pouvait, impuissant, en tant que spectateur involontaire, que contempler les conséquences funestes.

Pourtant il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, les gens avaient besoin d'un repère inébranlable, d'une personne sur laquelle ils pouvaient prendre exemple et s'appuyer pour ne pas tomber alors qu'ils enterraient les combattants tués sur les champs de batailles, qu'ils enfermaient ceux devenus fous à cause de souvenirs trop durs ou de sorts trop douloureux lancés trop de fois, qu'ils attendaient avec espoir l'arrivée d'une lettre marquée du sceau de Ste Mangouste qui annoncerait le rétablissement d'un proche blessé et avec désespoir celle qui leur apprendrait que la mort avait une nouvelle fois frappé.

Et leurs espoirs s'étaient portés tout naturellement, trop naturellement même, vers celui qui avait enfin mit un terme à cette sombre époque sanglante, gouvernée par un sorcier aveuglé d'idées de puissance absolue dont la tyrannie devenue désormais tristement célèbre avait décimé toute une partie de l'Angleterre.

C'était ce à quoi il pensait ce soir là, seul dans une salle vide de l'avant dernier étage de la tour d'astronomie, assis en équilibre sur le bord d'une fenêtre ouverte.

Son regard flou glissait sur le paysage qui lui était offert sans réellement s'arrêter sur quelque chose de précis, passant du lac noir dont la surface quasiment lisse n'était remuée que par de calmes vagues à la forêt interdite d'où s'élevaient des hiboux et d'autres créatures puis au parc de Poudlard totalement vide de toute présence humaine à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

* * *

Alors que depuis plusieurs heures seul le silence l'entourait, une voix traînante retentit dans la pièce vide, le sortant immédiatement des sombres pensées dans lesquelles il noyait son esprit.

« Bonsoir Potter »

Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, il reconnut ce ton si spécial. Et si, auparavant, il se serait retourné violemment après avoir effacé ses larmes d'un geste rapide de la main pour lui hurlait de dégager loin de là, aujourd'hui il s'en moquait.

Après tout c'était _lui_.

« Bonsoir Malefoy »

À peine ces mots passaient la barrière de ses lèvres qu'un jeune homme blond sortit d'un coin sombre qui le dissimulait aux yeux du monde et s'avança dans l'ombre ambiante vers l'autre garçon présent.

« Oh ! Mais que vois-je !! Que s'est-il passé d'aussi affreux pour réussir à faire pleurer le si célèbre survivant ? »

Le dit survivant ne bougea d'abord pas, puis se tourna lentement et ancra ses yeux verts étincelants dans ceux gris clair du jeune serpentard.

« Et toi ? Que t'arrives-t-il pour que le grand Drago Lucius Malefoy au cœur de pierre s'occupe des états d'âme de son ennemi ? »

Un rire doux et cristallin lui répondit.

Aussi surpris qu'il soit d'entendre pour la première fois ce rire jusque là inconnu, Harry le fut plus encore en l'entendant devenir saccadé à la limite de l'hystérie. Mais un court moment après le silence revint, reprenant ses droits.

Toutefois une réponse vint le troubler encore une fois.

« Le cœur de pierre s'est tout simplement brisé en millions de petits morceaux Potter. Ma mère s'est suicidée. »

Son sang se glaça, pas à cause de la phrase de son rival, ce n'était malheureusement pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'il entendait ça, mais à cause du ton utilisé. Un ton froid et impersonnel, un ton que l'on utilise habituellement pour parler d'événement sans intérêts que l'on aborde seulement pour meubler les conversations.

Il tourna son regard vers le paysage avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur sous la fenêtre pour finir assis, les genoux repliés dans une veine tentative d'envoyer son esprit loin de là. Des souvenirs plus éprouvant les uns que les autres refirent surface, cette simple phrase lui rappelait tous ces gens qui étaient morts, suicidés ou assassinés.

Malefoy le rejoignit juste après et un silence compréhensif s'installa.

Si une personne était passée à ce moment là elle aurait vue deux adolescents côte à côte se réconfortant par leur simple présence, les malheurs de leur vie respective les ayant rapprochés sans qu'ils ne s'en soient aperçus.

Harry attendit néanmoins une suite d'explications ou de justifications mais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes il brisa le silence, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce mot murmuré très bas déclencha une foule de questions dans leur esprit, ils savaient tous les deux que ce même mot concernait tous les morts et pas seulement la mère de Drago. Alors celui-ci de peur de dévoiler des secrets qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier répondit par une autre question.

« Et toi ? »

« Remus Lupin … mais il y en a tellement d'autres. Après la mort de mes parents et de Sirius, celle de sa fiancée l'a anéanti. Je sais qu'il a tenté de rester pour moi mais finalement il est parti… lui aussi. »

La confidence fut suivie d'un silence désespéré rempli de résignation.

« Tu sais Potter, la guerre est fini. Tu as tué Voldemort, tu as fait ce que tous attendaient de toi. Au lieu de pleurer les morts réjouis-toi pour les vivants.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de voir les choses.

-Je sais. »

* * *

« J'ai besoin de réconfort.

-Je sais.

-En fait tu sais tout. »

Cette remarque les fit sourire, ensembles, eux qui se seraient énervés avant. Comme quoi une guerre peut changer les mentalités, mais même si ils en étaient tous les deux parfaitement conscient, au fond d'eux ils auraient espéré que le changement vienne d'une autre raison qu'une guerre aussi destructrice que celle qu'ils venaient de traverser.

« Exactement. »

Cette fois-ci Harry ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la franchise teintée de mauvaise foi de Drago. Celui-ci continua sérieusement.

« Je peux t'apporter ce réconfort si tu le souhaites.»

Le brun cessa immédiatement de rire.

Son cœur battit plus vite et il sembla réfléchir un instant tout en cherchant dans les yeux de sa Némésis une trace de moquerie qui lui prouverait que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague de mauvais goût. Mais ne trouvant rien il se jeta littéralement dans les bras du blond qui l'accueilli contre son torse et referma ses bras autour de lui dans l'étreinte chaleureuse dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

« Merci »

Ce remerciement soufflé dans un creux de son cou, Drago fut parcouru de frissons. Une cascade de sensations contradictoires déferla en lui. Il se sentait bien avec ce corps contre le sien malgré leur passé commun, sa peau réagissait à la respiration de plus en plus lente d'Harry.

* * *

D'un coup Drago retint sa respiration.

La main du gryffondor venait de se placer soudainement à un endroit très sensible de son corps.

C'est à ce moment là que le serpentard comprit que le rouge et or s'était endormi d'épuisement.

Et c'est sans vraiment réfléchir, ou plutôt en refusant de réfléchir, qu'il le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever, qu'il descendit les escaliers et traversa les couloirs déserts en silence.

Après un temps interminable il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre de préfet en chef et prononça son mot de passe. Le portrait s'effaça alors pour le laisser entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur il déposa délicatement le garçon endormi qu'il portait sur son lit aux draps de soie noire. Il le dévêtit pour ne lui laisser que son caleçon et il ne put, au passage, s'empêcher d'admirer son torse et ses abdominaux bien dessinés.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il remonta le drap sur le corps et partit dans sa salle de bain attenante pour se changer.

* * *

Le soleil était à peine levé qu'une fine silhouette se glissa hors d'une douche dont les parois recouvertes de buée montraient la température élevée de l'eau utilisée. Elle s'habilla en prenant son temps pour choisir soigneusement les vêtements qu'elle porterait toute la journée et sortit s'installer tranquillement dans un large fauteuil noir face à un lit à baldaquin. Lit sur lequel reposait un jeune homme brun. Son visage détendu et calme la dissuada de le réveiller.

Alors celle-ci attendit.

* * *

Ses yeux clignèrent.

Une lumière intense acheva de le réveiller. Il poussa un soupir de frustration. Il était si bien dans son lit. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé si tôt un dimanche ? Pour une fois où il se sentait installé confortablement !

Il laissa passer quelques minutes profitant pleinement de ce rare moment de calme.

Puis il ouvrit totalement les yeux et remarqua qu'il n'était pas du tout dans son dortoir avec ses camarades mais dans une chambre. Verte.

Cherchant une explication dans sa mémoire, il releva vivement la tête et son regard s'arrêta automatiquement sur un visage familier qui affichait un sourire amusé.

Les cheveux mouillés presque blancs retombaient sur les yeux d'une façon si charmante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

Et là soudainement tous les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire : la lettre de Rémus, ses réflexions, l'arrivée de Malefoy, sa proposition et ses bras si accueillants.

Il laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller noir. Fermant les yeux un instant il poussa un très long soupir trahissant son envie de ne pas bouger de là où il était malgré le fait qu'il soit justement _là_ ou il était.

Pourtant il écarta les draps, sortit du lit et commença à se rhabiller sous les yeux étonnés d'un Drago Malefoy surpris.

« Tu fais quoi là Potter ?

-Je pars avant que tu ne me vires de ta chambre. »

Il continua à enfiler ses vêtements de la veille toujours sous le regard de Drago qui le regardait ouvertement et sans gêne.

« Tu as tout compris Potter. Et pour une fois assez vite. »

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange avant de tourner lentement la poignée argentée et de refermer la porte après être sortit sans un mot.

* * *

Il marcha un moment avant de se laisser glisser le long d'un mur et de lâcher dans le silence du couloir :

« J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir compris. »

* * *

Non loin de là un masque se fissura lentement et un murmure étouffé résonna dans une pièce.

« Tu as presque tout compris Potter. Presque. »

* * *

**Fin.**

**(23 juillet 2008)**


End file.
